Everything Has Changed: A Book Series
by Wizshadow42
Summary: The world is changing everyday as same as the people. Seven friends take a journey that will change their lives forever.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Everything Has Changed  
**

***This has been edited due to unorganized episodes.***

In her bedroom, there were tealish walls covered with Jade's favorite rock bands and disturbing images of people's insides. What furnish the area was a desk and chair, a bookshelf fill with books and R rated movies equally divided, and a flat-screen placed between her prized possessions such as the scissors in the Scissoring.

Jade was snugged in her bed surfing the website Splashface. She found some interesting videos but they wouldn't make her laugh. When she skimmed to watch another video she ran across video of a redhead who quite appear like Cat.

She read the title given to the video" Cat Valentine.: Random Thoughts". Wow, why not just go to the newspeople and report yourself live.

Once she clicked on it, it begin streaming. "..."

This stupid, even for Cat.

Ring! Ring!

Jade "Hello." she directly answered without looking at Caller ID.

Cat "Hi, Jade!" Speaking of the girl.

Jade "Hey Cat."

Cat "Have you heard about what happen to Tori?"

Jade "Do I care?"

Cat She lost her happy skippy voice,"Well, I don't know it's just that she lost her voice. Maybe you might feel bad and come visit her with me. I mean I know you don't like her but it's just she really needs some friends right now and I mean you're not her friend but-"

Jade payed attention to this story "Wait. Wait. Wait. What did you say?"

Cat "I know you guys are not friends and all -"

Jade "No. no. no. before that."

Cat "Tori lost her voice."

Jade was puzzled by this. How can she lose her voice, I mean she's Tori Vega for crying out loud! Did she swallow a fly? Did someone punch her in throat? _Jade smiled at that._ Or did she try sung a high note that she knew she couldn't hit?

Cat "Jade. Jade? Jade? Are you there?" Jade snapped out of her 20 questions game.

Jade "How did she lose it?"

Cat "She bumped her head against Trina when they're fighting and now its eh, eh, eh."

Jade "Wow, that's crazy. Where did this happen?"

Cat "At school. They say if she doesn't recover, she'll have to be kicked out of school."

Jade took all of the information in so quickly, her heart skipped a beat._ I could be the most popular girl in school again. No more competition._

Jade "How long does she have til they kick her.. I mean to recover?"

Cat "The doctor said it can takes days maybe weeks I guess whenever it'll come back. However Principal Helen say if she hasn't recovered in two weeks, then she will be kicked out."

Jade thought about this thoroughly. _Two weeks huh? That could be enough time to sabotage._

Jade "Okay Cat. I have to go, I need do some homework."

Cat "Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She hung up.

_Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever._

…

_Alarm clock begins to ring to the tune of "Back to Black" AC/DC_

_Ugh morning._ Jade rises up from her bed and switches off the clock. Getting up from her bed, she strolls over to her closet and unleash the wide variety of clothing hung on wire hangers and wooden hooks. Jade has been disgusted with her parent's money and egos ever since she was little.

Her father works with big corporates such as Warbucks and Toys 4 U and her mother would travel a lot with big stars and their producers.

They would be busy from day to night with phone calls and paperwork to be finished which led Jade to become lonesome. Once day Jade got caught by the house maid, attempting to kill herself. Her parents were shocked about this and decided to put her in a program for dysfunctional children, that's where Jade met Cat. They became great friends and kept each others dearest secrets ever since then. Jade doesn't attempt to suicide no more once she begun dating Beck, things have gone smoothly.

Jade carried her outfit for the day and laid it on her mattress. It was a powder blue sweater, black shorts with lacy leggings, and pair of short navy black boots.

….

She turned the hot and cold water off after she was done in the shower. She went into her linen closet and grab a warm cozy towel. _Raven must of put these up when I was in the shower. _

Her hair was irritating her so Jade quickly grabbed her blow dryer and a second towel. It was 7:45 now and Jade only had thirty minutes left to get to school before the bell rang.

"Shit. What am I going to do?"

_Beck._

She ran to her night dresser and grabbed her phone. She dialed the speed dial.

"Hey beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah could you please come get from my house? I'm running a little late."

"No worries. In fifteen minutes?"

"Cool."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What."

"Love you."

"_Arr._" She hung up.

…..

Jade was clothed completely now and just had to adjust her hair. Her flowing raven hair annoyed her a lot, she's having the idea of getting a haircut.

Beep! Beep!

Her hair was finally dry and she was already dashing down the steps. Along the way she greeted Raven, snatch an apple from the fruit bowl, and exit the door in three minutes.

…...

She plopped herself inside of his royal blue truck "What took you so long?'

"I'm got here two minutes early."

"That doesn't mean we'll have enough time.."

"We'll make it. Now close the door."

"You can't force me."

"Oh yeah." He crawled his fingers all up and down her leg, making her squirm and scream with laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it! Beck!" she slapped his perverted hand.

"Okay, I'll stop but just for today." He put his foot on the gas and accelerated across the streets.

….

"I see you got new clothes."

"Beck, these aren't new."

"Yeah they are, they're making your skin visible. What they're called? The striptease school girl?"

Jade chuckled at his overprotective side "Beck are you mad?"

"No, I just don't want you to go expressing yourself in that manner."

"Beck, I wearing leggings under my shorts. My shorts are not even that _short_."

"It still doesn't cover it up."

I huffed, "Daddy Beck, you are so overprotective over me, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Don't worry, it'll be helpful to use in our future."

Jade gazed at him with admiration and lean over and gave him a kiss.

…...

They arrived at school three minutes early. Beck climbed out the car and swiftly went to grab Jade.

As he lift the handle on the door, she stretches her legs out and stands."You know, you don't have to act like a gentleman."

"If you insist." He swept her up and carried her like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Put me-put me down!"

"Never!"

"Beck Alexander Oliver, if you don't put me down I will break up with you!"

He slowly placed on concrete "You're no fun."

"What about this?" Her lips met his.

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

"Fuck!"

The looked at each other. Beck continued to lean, "Save it for detention."

…..

"It's about time you came to class Mr. Oliver and Ms. West. What exactly is your excuse, not that you really have one?"

_Mr. Wu was pretty strict when it came to his students being late. One time, a girl named, Sarah was late because her car broke down so she had to walk. Mr. Wu wrote her up disrupting the class and coming in disorderly. Helen wouldn't accepted Mr. Wu demands to put Sarah out of school for 10 days so she just gave her an excused tardy._

"So...what your excuse?" Mr. Wu stood there impatiently.

"Oh, we were gonna make it but Beck and I end up-"

"Going! To our lockers to grab our textbooks."

Mr. Wu thought on it "Your excused. Unless you can do something for me?"

"What?"

"I need someone to go to Vega home to send in her missing work."

"We can do that." Beck smiled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Jade peered at Beck.

"Now sit down so I continue on about Theory of Music!"

…...

"So...you and Beck end up makeout again with only a couple of seconds left?"

"How do you know?'"

"Jade. I know."

"Whatever Cat."

"I see your being seductive today. I wonder why..."

' Cat what are you talking about?'

' Today, Tori not here so you chose to be late today with Beck _plus_ You're corrupting me with your alluring looks!"

' So ? '

' You guys gonna skip class like you always do then gonna find a corner and fuck!'

" Wow, Cat. Never seen you use such language."

" Gracias."

They scurried onto to their next class, Coach Brandy: Health.

…..End of Chapter Two

Thank you for reviews. If you haven't done it yet, do it now.

Just Thinking

" Today class we're going to begin a new discussion. Sexual Intercourse."

Couple of boys snickered and whistle as they heard this.

Cat gave me look, " Dejavu."

" We'll be on this subject for two weeks so if anyone may feel uncomfortable -"

A girl named Jenny left out the room before she could finish.

Jenny was the shy, low social girl. She didn't talk much and always found a way out of things. Her hair was long, brownish-yellow and straight, her eyes were a bluish green which complimented her fair skin. I don't think no one ever said anything to her except for teachers of course.

" Alright then let's begin with-"

A knock came from the outside, Coach opened the door to find Beck. Many girls smiled brightly but knew to not go any further since his girlfriend was in the room.

" How can I help you, Oliver?'"

" Lang wanted to see Jade."

" West go to the main office."

As Jade grabbed her things, Cat spoke some inaudible words. " Don't forget to use a condom."

Jade shrug it off and kept walking.

…..

" What did Lang want from me?"

" Nothing."

" Our we gonna you know?"

Beck slow down in his steps and look over at her " Do you want to?"

" Yeah, it's just it's been awhile."

" I guess so."

" Where are we going anyway?"

" Send a friend of ours some work."

" She's not my friend."

" Well, we were given a job so we have to do it."

" Are we not coming back to school afterwards?"

" That's up to you."

" Skip Sikowitz. Never." Beck laughed at this.

…..End of Chapter Three

Another Day from Bade

" Tori! Tori!TORI!"

Tori came down the stairs of the Vega's residence, she waved her arms widly with muted what.

" I have a date tonight and if you're guessing who, it's Ryder Daniels."

Tori scrunched her eyebrows and went to grab her Pearpad. With her Pearpad, she could use Zaplook translation, scroll the volume high, and type away.

Trina- why- would- you- do- that?!

" One he's HOT! Two he won't use me to get a grade! Three I'm lonely so back OFF!"

She snatched up her purse, reapplied shimmery lipstick and gone off with her business.

Now -I'm- all- alone.

…

.Beck and Jade arrived at the Vega residence, " I wonder whose car is that?"said Beck.

Jade squinted her eyes when someone came out the vehicle, " Ryder. Ryder Daniels."

" What he's doing here? I thought Tori was threw with him."

" Why do you care?"

" I don't." he said quickly.

" You seem like you do."

" Jade, she's my friend usually friends care about each other."

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to pay attention to the car in front of them.

" Trina is his date?!"

" What?"

Jade pulled the handle of the door and dashed up the driveway.

" Jade!"

..

" Trina you look amazing." said Ryder only scanning her breast.

" Why, thank you." She battered her eyes.

" Are you ready to go?"

" Hey, Ryder!"

Ryder and Trina looked across the driveway, not noticing there was a automobile parked. They made glummed faces when they found a certain goth they knew coming up this way.

Jade whistled loudly, " What do we got here?"

" Nothing."

" Oh I don't think it's nothing. You guys are going on a date."

" No, it's nothing like that." Trina tried to giggle it off.

" Definitely not." grunted Ryder.

" Ok. Well have fun!"

They waved at her and slipped inside of his car. The car began to riven up as Beck moved out the way and driven off.

Once Beck parked his Camero he trudge up the hill, " What was that about?"

" Trina and Ryder are fucking." His face became blank.

Jade silently giggled and made her way to the door. She press the doorbell and waited.

..

Tori gestured to the door, she swung it to find Beck, with a bright smile on his face and Jade looking pitiful.

Tori began to type something:

Hey-What's-up?-What's -wrong- with- Jadew?

"It's nothings wrong." she shove her way through the door, Beck followed her.

Tori was tpying again:

Grouchy!

Jade glared " Give her her homework."

Beck reach in his backpack and whipped out a list and some papers.

He placed it on the sofa, " Here you go."

Thanks

"Well, I think we should get going so..."

" How are you feeling?" Beck cut in.

Ok- I – guess- the- doctor- says- I- shouldn't -strain-my-voice.

" Well, is there anything we can do?" Jade gave him a look.

You've- done-enough. She displayed her warm smile.

" Can we go now?"

Beck warned Jade with his eyes " Don't push it."

….

" Jade, you need to behave."

" Behave! I've been acting like such a poodle, I should get award!"

" A poodle? "

" Whatever, Beck! I just know you been keeping secrets away from me."

" What secrets!" Beck slammed his fist on the car.

" That's it! We're done."

The minute those words came out her mouth the car swiveled into another lane, darting down the street, and onto Oliver's property.

" What the hell are you doing?!"

Beck sprung out his car and slammed the door. He reach to grab her arm gripping hard on her sweater, yanking herout.

" Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

He forced her to look him in the eyes. She always like it when he gets angry. His eyes were on fire burning with could feel the touch of his hot breath.

" Say you're sorry."

" No."

...

The swallowing of saliva was turing into a pattern as the two ripped each other clothes off and kept bumping into the walls of the RV. Beck was ready for next step but was having a harder time pulling down Jade's shorts.

" I told you, they're too short!"

Jade put her fingers down at the ends of her shorts to help Beck. He got tired of the shorts and decided to swing Jade on his bed.

Once the shorts and the tights were ripped , he saw his oppurtunity to play with her hole.

" Ah!"

….

...End of Chapter Four

Um. Sorry about that silly horny scene.

Trina's New Discovery

It was dark in shadows of Daniel's Residence except for the kitchen.

" My mom working a night shift so that gives us an hour or two."

Ryder guided Trina through the house carefully as if they were house burgulars. When they reached Ryder's bedroom it was filled with posters of classic motorcycles and hot women, there was an computer in the corner, and trash and clothes were piled behind the door. Trina never been in a the bedroom of a guy before as much as reveal herself to one.

" Sorry for the mess, I didn't get to cleanup this week."

_More like a year. _Trina thought.

Ryder kicked off his shoes and sprung onto the matress, he stared at Trina waiting for her cue.

" What?" she said when she caught him staring.

" I was hoping you could go first."

" Oh."

" Have you ever done this before?"

She smirked, " Uh duh! I've done it billion times."

" Cool." Ryder unzipped his black skinny jeans to reveal his bulge.

Trina froze when she saw it_.What am I doing here? I don't know how to use that!_

" Man, I've been saving this all week." Trina saw reality in front of her.

His manhood was about 8 inches and vibrating for thirst of lady's delicatcy.

She came closer to him " Um am I suppose to...touch that?"

" Yeah, you suppose to wrap your fingers around, start stroking, and then you put your lips-"

" Whoa! I am not doing that!"

" Then why the fuck did you come back here with me?!"

" I thought we could do it the normal way."

Ryder had a hardy laugh, " the normal way!"

Trina laughed to not make it more uncomfortable.

"Alright We can do the normal way unless we look at some of my favorite adult films."

" We're gonna look at a movie?"

" Sort of."

...End of Chapter Five

Never ending Fun with Us

" Ay!" yelled Jade.

She tense up at the climax and eased as she'd released.

She rolled over onto Beck " That was incredible." she began tracing circles on his chest.

" I know." he said cocky. Jade pinched one of his chocolate nipples.

" Ouch!"

" That's what you get!"

He grabs her right boob and pinches her nip. Jade screams softly with satisfaction.

" Shit, Beck that hurts."

" Karma a bitch, isn't it?."

" Whatever."

She grabs for his phone " It's almost 2:00."

" So? "

" Sikowitz. Remember? "

" You were serious? "

…...

" Robbie don't you ever stop talking ? "

Cat was sucking on a lollipop while Robbie was babbling about something Rex did.

" What? "

" I mean how you expect to get a girlfriend if you talk more than her."

Robbie thought about it, " Wait how could she talk less than me, she's a girl. Don't you girls talk about hair and nails, shopping, and cute boys like me."

Cat busted a laugh " You have lot to learn my friend."

…..

" Today my pupils we would do my favorite game."

Sikowitz pointed to everybody except for the shruggers.

" What's your favorite game, Sikowitz?" ask Andre.

" Truth or dare : Duck Duck Goose style." He put on his evilish grin.

" What is Truth or dare : Duck Duck Goose style?" Robbie made air quotes as he said this.

" I'll have five of you form a circle on the ground then someone will pick somebody to be the goose. Next, they'll chase you until they get you and if they get you would have to tell a truth or dare before sitting in the boiling pot of water."

" I don't wanna be a boiled goose! " yelled Cat.

" Cat its okay its not real."

" Yeah, lilred its just pretend."

" KK." she settled back in her seat.

….

" hehe." Cat giggled as she was skipping around and patting eveyone head for the third time.

" .Duck.-"

" Will you pick already?!" Sikowitz shouted.

" KK."

" Goose!" she hitted a boy named Sam head.

" I'm gonna get ya!"

" Nooo." Cat giggled.

They ran and ran around until Sam grab Cat by her arm.

She panted alittle, " Okay, truth or dare?"

" Truth." said Sam.

" Alright."

" Are you busy this Saturday? "

Cat put her flirty face on " Nope."

She went in her bra and pulled out a glitter pink marker.

She grabs his arm then lets go, " Call me."

" Okay, okay, enough with the friendship making."

Cat went to sit in the pot.

Just on cue, the duo couple swung open the door " Sorry we're late."

They took two empty seats in the front.

" Beck. Jade. What happen to the both of you?"

" What do you mean? " says Beck.

" You're clothes are out of order."

He waits for them to realize that they look messy.

Jade turns Beck as Beck turns to Jade notcing they appeared to be coming from a twister on the run.

The hair was all up and outwards, clothes in ond out, and Jade's makeup was a bit smear across her face.

" So, you want to tell the class what happen or not? "

Jade speaks up finally " No thanks."

She finger combs her hair back in place as Beck tries to pull his back.

End of Chapter Six...

To be or not be?

_What to do, what to do, what to do. _It was a Wednesday afternoon when the young Vega sister found herself in boredom.

She was hoping her mom would get home and tell her about her day but then again her mom been out for at least a day or two.

_Maybe I should check what's going on the slap._

Tori took her laptop off the living room's table and typed the web address.

As she log into her account, she found 6 unread messages.

She read them from bottom to top:

Hey Ms. Cheekbones! Wish u were here.

From Andre

_Aw._

Miss u much.

XO

From Cat

What's your sister doing?

From Sinjin

_Um, gross._

Sorry I haven't visit yet but Jade won't let me.

From Beck

_I let a small chuckle come out._

Robbie here. Are you feeling any better?

_The next message I read is someone I didn't expect._

Tired of scaring freshman. Wish I could mock you again.

From Jade

Huh. She does care that I'm not there.

I write out a reply to all and send it. Just before I could shut down the system, a knock comes to the door.

I jump up and stroll to the door, I squint my eye into the peephole.

I unlock the door with amazement. _Jade? _

She can tell by my face expression that I was puzzling at her presence.

" Yeah its me. Could I come in ? "

I stand to the side to let her in " Anybody home? "

She looks at me and I shake my head.

" Okay then, now I can do what I want."

I blink at this. She usually does whatever she wants anyway, why now?

" Tori, how is that voice of yours?" she ask me as if she was the doctor.

I grab my purple notebook and pen and begin to scribble stuff down.

I hand it to her " Oh still trying."

" I have an idea how we could bring it back."

She gives me an untrusted look " Don't worry it will only take five minutes."

….

"Almost there, almost there, almost there...Ah!" Jade eye's popped out from the release.

Tori slowly pulled out the rubber toy out her.

" Wow, Tori. You really know what you're doing down there. Ever done that before? "

She shook her head with tears rolling down her face.

" Oh baby, don't cry. It's okay, it's perfectly normal." Jade took the toy away from her. The two shared awkward glances at each other before Jade started to speak up," Well I guess I should do you now."

Tori gave her a horrid look "Oh c'mon! I had you stick that _thing_ inside me when I could have used Beck's."

Her eyes widen, "What? You didn't know Beck wasn't a virgin?"

She shook her with glum. _I noticed she looks disappointed._ "Does that bother you?"

She shakes her head again but I know she lying. "Stop lying Tori."

"Beck and I have been non virgins since our first year anniversary Hell! Cat lost hers before I did."

Her expression let me know she wanted the story.

"Not going to explain that."

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Episode 2: GNO Part One

_**Episode 2" G.N.O"**_

" Tori!" the make it shine singer swiftly turns her view to her redhead friend and alternative frenemy comes this way.

" Hey Cat.. Jade. What's up?" She shifted her hip along with her backpack purse.

" Busy Saturday?" Jade spitted out plainly.

" No...why?" Cat went into a extreme squeal, " You can come hang with us!"

" Us?" Cat looked over to Jade with a starry look in her eyes. Jade sighed, " Yes, Cat I'll be there."

The kid like teen squeal again; Jade rolled her eyes " We'll meet you at your house. Saturday at 10."

The goth spun her towards the right side of the school while her bubbly friend followed her in skip.

_Okay. _

" Hey sis! Did you do Senorita Rivera homework?" the older Vega walked up to her younger sibling.

" Sorry. I didn't finish it." Trina's shoulder slump with no hope.

" Hey Tri, you hang out with me and Cat tomorrow."

" Sure as long her brother isn't there. I'm good." She quickly scramble to find another student to desperately ask.

Ding! Dong! The bell rung fiercely as an impatient caller. Tori shut her locker and made her way to Homeroom.

…_. Valentine's Residence_

" Which one do you think I should wear: glittered pink top with white shorts or leather shoulder pad blouse with black skinny jeans?"

I spin around to see my best friend casually sitting on her bed ear buds inside ears and texting her boyfriend; the only other person she texts other than me.

" Jade." she doesn't answer.

" Yo Jade!" still doesn't answer.

I grab my stuffed tiger and throw at her; she perfectly catches it as her phone gets drop onto the bed.

" What!" she yells with a smile.

" Choose." She examines carefully and points the one on the left, "All black?"

She nods and goes back to texting, "You never change." I put the other pick on my bingbag and go switch clothes.

…_. Vega's Residence_

I grab my towel as I climb out the shower and wrap it around me. I check my pear-phone 9:30 what it reads in digital form. As I began drying my hair, loud banging comes from the bathroom's door knowingly its just Trina.

" Trina give me a second!" I slid my feet into my flipflops and grab my purple hair curler. I open the door and let in my impatient sister " What took you so long?"

" Bathing is a timing effort." I say in singsong tone.

" I'll remember that in the morning." she shuts the door and I hear water began to run.

Once I enter my room, I walk up to my radio and turn it on to my station; the song _Glamourous_ blasts through the walls.

….

" Off that cadillac in my drive..." The best friends sing along to catchy tune as they cruise down the modern neighborhood in Los Angeles.

The song ends and starts up a Taylor Swift song, Jade quicklys switch the station to a commercial.

" Jade, why you change it?"

She was turning on a corner, " I don't like _Taylor Swift_."

" Yeah you do! You like that one song with that guy."

Jade turned the wheel towards the left, " Yeah but everything else is jank."

I was about to retort but the car slightly paused. " We're here."

She turned it off and pull out the keys, " Text Tori to open the door."

" KK." I began to text ," Send succesfully."

A couple minutes later, the door swooshed open revealing Trina.

" Hey Catty..Jade. We'll be ready to go in minute, I just got to pull on my heels."

Jade's eyes widen, " We?" She glowed her death glare at me, " Oh did I forget to tell you Trina coming too?"

She about to grab out and wrench my neck but before she could the sisters came downstairs.

" Hey Cat..Jade, ready to go?" Tori was shining to perfection. Silver metallic crop top and dark blue ruffled skirt with knee high boots and sparkling diamond drop hair more wavy than usual with blonde highlights.

" Wow Vega you look ... great." Tori shifted nervously from Jade's complement. I couldn't understand why though.

" Alright girls, I don't think we wanna hang out at my house all night."

" Yeah let's get out here!" I pulled Jade with me out the door.

Tori was staring into space " Tori, are you okay?"

She turned to her sister " Yep...just great."

* * *

**Omg! Sorry haven't updated but have to tweek out my work before I like to say thank you to all who visit and viewed the pilot and episode 2. I will be editing eppy 3 which will be the continuance of " G.N.O" so please have patience with me. I do have an education and family to care for.**

**Bye love you guys!**


	3. Episode 3: GNO Part Two

**Episode 3**

**A/N: I'm loving the viewings I'm getting to be exact 483 views and 109 visitors. That's incredible! On the other hand my reviews hasn't changed since the show was posted. Please review it doesn't have to fancy, it can be simple as " Good work!" or " update please!". That's all I ask. I mean how am I suppose to know people want to see more. Sorry for rambling a little just trying to understand my viewers.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious also this other victorious fanfiction " Autumn Leaves" by Nature9000.**

**P.S. You've got to read it it's amazing!**

**G.N.O Part II**

**_Jade POV_**

_The drive to club Blue Moon was quite headache for me. Cat and Trina kept arguing over who's sexier: Leonardo Dicaprio or Ryan Gosling. In my opinion, the Gosling boy but I'll never admit that. Behind me there was a glowing circle hanging on my roof. I peer my eyes over to Vega listening to music, blue earplugs fully pressed in her ear. Why is she blasting music in her head when that's what going to happen at the club._

_I go back to the road noticing a yellow light has flashed up which means red will right behind. I slowly halt at the predicted red light. _

_She does have nice highlights. _

_Why did I say that to her? " You look...great."_

_I've already made it awkward enough to pretend she'd raped me. Damn! I'm such fucked up child._

" Jade!" I snap back from my thoughts and shout at Cat, " What!"

" The light! Go!" I smashed my 5 inch boot on the gas.

_..._

_In the boxed room there was an bar at the left, tables filled up from left to right and dance floor in the center._

" What do we do first?" the oldest Vega asked.

" Party!" Cat jumped into the sweating herd of teens and dance fiercely.

" You heard her let's go!" Tori followed her sister and became her dance partner.

_The electrical single Neon Lights roared as the dancing crowd threw their hands up like they're trying to reach for dollar bills._

_..._

_The DJ has switched up to Avicii Wake Up and the girls were finally going to give their limbs a break._

They walked towards me taking a couple of seats at the bar, " What happen? Avicii too intense for ya."

Cat raised herself onto the bar stool " Shut Up J."

I slightly laughed at her kind of struggling to get into the seat, " Cat need some help?"

" Nope " settling into the smooth wooden chair, " got it."

"Hello Ladies what would y'all like?" A young Latin man maybe 20 greeted us pouring some Jack Daniels into glass for another customer.

" 4 waters please." Tori chimed in.

" Vega you paying?"

Her confidence lowered and resonded like a little girl, " No."

" Then don't call out like that unless you want the bill."

Trina was opening her mouth to defend her instead she decided to keep it shut.

" Okay boss what's the order?" the man was slightly amused.

" I'll take vanilla beer float and my friend here sip on a strawberry vodka slushie. Let those two drink on bottled water."

I glance to them for an approval. " Actually I would like a pina colata." the mature Vega spoke up.

" Alright muchachas that's 1 pina colata, 1 agua , a float and sweet vodka for the hot redhead."

Cat smiled flirtatiously flip a bit of her hair to the left.

" I'll be back for your drinks don't do anything without me."_ Cat tried to harden her giggles but it was Cat?_

_As I attempted to not puke, I swerve my seat over to the crowd scanning right from left. This place is so boring why am I here? My piercing orbs kept looking for interest._

_" Who are they?" I fixate my attention towards the darkest corner where four hooded boys stood guarding a door, behind them was the gate to the backroom._

_" I never notice there was a VIP."_

___Tori turned her direction,"_ VIP? What celebrity would come here?"

_" Celebrity?" Trina piped in eagerly._

_" I don't think so Trina." The three girls kept eying and whispering about the mysterious VIP._

_" Black Knights." The trio looked over at the Italian girl._

_Tori gave a puzzled look," Knights?" _

_" Yes, Cali finest."_

_" You mean the California Black Knights." _

_" What is the California Black Knights?" Tori asked with curiosity._

_Cat rolled her eyes with irritation,__" Vega you've never heard of them and you've been living here for how long?"_

_" I know right especially since your dad is third command for LAPD" I responded._

Now Tori was red in the cheeks from embarrassment." Tori, the Black Knights are the most notorious and largest gang in the state."

Tori's pupils grew, " Are they dangerous? " She glanced back at the guarded men.

" No, actually they're pretty decent people except for Andrew."

" Andre?" Tori's eyes grew even more from the thought of her best friend a gang-banger.

" Nooo, it's different one." Tori exhale in relief.

" So Cat how do you about this Andrew?" Trina came into scene.

Cat huddle everyone closer, " Because I used to be one."


End file.
